


viscous

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode: e065 Voicemail, For Science!, M/M, Origin Story, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugh they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>noun</i>: having a thick consistency between solid and liquid; resistant to change; adhsive; not flowing easily.</p><p>sometimes change can be a good thing. other times it's better to just stand still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	viscous

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of how i impulse bought tickets to the second wtnv show in my city (minneapolis, hmu) as well as already having some to the first, have this drabble that i finished before voicemail was even over.

Cecil is swinging his legs back and forth from where he's perched on a stool in Carlos's lab, and he keeps kicking the table with every pendular swish. Were it literally anyone else Carlos would be growing madder with every metallic thunk. That being said, he's too busy listening to hear it. 

"So Intern Stacia had gotten their scarf caught in the coffee machine, even though I told them it was particularly feisty on Tuesdays, and we were all trying to find the hilariously oversized pliers, but— Okay, is there something on my face or what?" 

 

"What?" Carlos sits up a little, suddenly aware of how he'd probably been staring at his boyfriend pretty dreamily for the past half hour.

"You've been staring at me pretty dreamily for the past half hour," Cecil says, "which is flattering, really, but I get the feeling you haven't actually heard anything I've said."

"I'm sorry," Carlos ducks his head a little to fiddle with the not-pen on his desk. "It's not that what you're saying isn't interesting or anything, its just..."

"Just what?"

"I mean, you're in radio for a reason, you know?" He can feel Cecil still staring at him but can't look up somehow. "Your voice is just... mesmerizing. It's so smooth and warm and I would listen to pretty much anything as long as you were saying it. Your voice is like... honey."

"'Honey', huh?"

Carlos finally looks up this time to see Cecil leaning across the table and smirking at him. It should be annoying, but Carlos can't help but find it still kind of adorable, the way he has his head propped up in his hands and his cute little teeth, and Carlos kind of loves him a lot in that moment. And all other moments after. For as long as most every method of time will continue.

"Yes, honey." Carlos can't help but lean forward in turn, drawn in. "Viscous, drawn out, syrupy sweet at times and appallingly warm at others. Like amber, and cloying, and enveloping. You can use honey for lots of things, and it goes well with so much, and you never remember buying it but you always have honey in the cabinet somewhere, and it's just always there. Look, okay, I am a scientist, not a poet." But Cecil knows that and doesn't say anything, just nods to himself for a while.

"You know, you seem to have a thing for sweet things," he eventually muses, and Carlos knows all too well the teasing look in his eyes. "Honey, sweetie, etc."

"Only when it comes to you, my honey-voiced honey." He couldn't tell you why he said it, but the way Cecil's eyes almost literally light up is well worth whatever half-formulated excuses he had thought up in the seconds before he did.

"That was terrible," Cecil says as he hops off his stool and rounds the end of the desk to settle his arms around Carlos's shoulders. "Sickeningly sweet, I don't know why I put up with you."

Still sitting on his stool, Carlos takes the opportunity to quickly press his lips to Cecil's forehead; he's rarely the taller of the two and he likes to take the chances he's given. He supposes that's part of being a scientist, too.

"It's probably because you love me or something," Carlos states matter-of-factly. "You know, pheromones and hormones and all that science stuff."

When all Cecil does is laugh (not look confused or disappointed or laugh  _at_  him or anything else dismissive someone's done to him before), Carlos knows that something's right. Something's here that's more than he wants to try to explain, and everything is warm and sweet and slow, like a viscous memory you just want to float in forever. So he hugs Cecil tighter and leans into it when Cecil starts humming in his ear in that sweetly golden voice of his, and they rock back and forth a little like a rowboat lost at sea, and everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) i have never written night vale before  
> 2) i committed the cardinal sin of trope-ness w the scientist line, i know  
> 3) #bringcarloshome2k15
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr @[moonfullofstars](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com)


End file.
